


Crazy

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi would be crazy to get back on that rollercoaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blamesthepen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blamesthepen).



> Prompt by blamesthepen:
> 
> You have amazing eyes  
> The right one's suspicious and the left one wants my love
> 
> ~Good Old War, "Amazing Eyes"

Every. Single. Time.

"What? Was it my charm?" Hunter teased the first time she fell for him.

Not even. It was those come hither, gorgeous eyes that saw the gun behind her back and the danger behind the smile in her eyes.

"I'd be bloody crazy to trust you, but..." More softly, like she meant something to him, and both of them knew she did. "I'll always want to."

Bobbi would be crazy to get back on that rollercoaster, crazy to love him, but they both knew she did.


End file.
